This invention relates generally to pumping mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention relates to a linear peristaltic pumping mechanism which can be assembled by snapping together its various components. This invention is particularly, but not exclusively, suited for the assembly of a linear peristaltic mechanism used for the infusion of medical solutions to a patient.